Hydraulic fracturing is a method of using pump rate and hydraulic pressure to fracture or crack a subterranean formation. Once the crack or cracks are made, high permeability proppant, relative to the formation permeability, is pumped into the fracture to prop open the crack. When the applied pump rates and pressures are reduced or removed from the formation, the crack or fracture cannot close or heal completely because the high permeability proppant keeps the crack open. The propped crack or fracture provides a high permeability path connecting the producing wellbore to a larger formation area to enhance the production of hydrocarbons.
The development of suitable fracturing fluids is a complex art because the fluids must simultaneously meet a number of conditions. For example, they must be stable at high temperatures and/or high pump rates and shear rates which may cause the fluids to degrade and prematurely settle out the proppant before the fracturing operation is complete. Various fluids have been developed, but most commercially used fracturing fluids are aqueous based liquids which have either been gelled or foamed. When the fluids are gelled, typically a polymeric gelling agent, such as a solvatable polysaccharide is used, which may or may not be crosslinked. The thickened or gelled fluid helps keep the proppants within the fluid during the fracturing operation.
While polymers have been used in the past as gelling agents in fracturing fluids to carry or suspend solid particles in the brine, such polymers require separate breaker compositions to be injected to reduce the viscosity. Further, the polymers tend to leave a coating on the proppant even after the gelled fluid is broken, which coating may interfere with the functioning of the proppant. Studies have also shown that “fish-eyes” and/or “microgels” present in some polymer gelled carrier fluids will plug pore throats, leading to impaired leakoff and causing formation damage. Conventional polymers are also either cationic or anionic which present the disadvantage of likely damage to the producing formations and the conductivity of propped fractures.
Aqueous fluids gelled with viscoelastic surfactants (VESs) are also known in the art. VES-gelled fluids have been widely used as gravel-packing, frac-packing and fracturing fluids because they exhibit excellent rheological properties and are less damaging to producing formations than crosslinked polymer fluids. VES fluids are also used as acid diverting, water and/or gas control fluids. VES fluids are non-cake-building fluids, and thus leave no potentially damaging polymer cake residue.
It has been discovered that alkaline earth metal oxides, alkaline earth metal hydroxides, transition metal oxides, transition metal hydroxides, and mixtures thereof, and in particular magnesium oxide may serve to inhibit or prevent fluid loss in aqueous fluids gelled with VESs, as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/755,581 filed May 30, 2007 (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0060812 A1), incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Some of these same materials may also be effective as system stabilizers and performance enhancers for aqueous fluids gelled with VESs, as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/125,465 (U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0252658 A1), also incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
It would be desirable if a method and/or composition would be devised to suspend solids such as proppants, gravel, drilling debris, etc., even more effectively in viscoelastic surfactant gelled aqueous fluids.